J's Apprentice
by theriseofj
Summary: Ash had been kidnapped by Pokemon Hunter J. Now he is her apprentice, but ash's friends are trying to bring him back. will they save him?  this is a Retelling of johan07's story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST PART!  
this first part was written by johan07. i am just continueing the story

_Inside J's Airship…_

We find a lone boy with raven hair, lying on the floor unconscious but no for long. The young trainer stirred around a little bit as he started to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his auburn eyes. "U…gh…" he moaned as he got up into a sitting position. The raven-haired brunette glances around the area. He was inside some kind of room. "W-Where…..am…I-ack!" he yelped in pain as he tries to reach for the back of his neck but couldn't.

The young boy heard some chain rattling as he glances down to see that his arms and legs were shackle up (The chains that is attached to the shackles is pretty long but not that long for him to walk up to reach for the door) and chained to the wall. "What…..the? What's….going on?" he asked himself, looking completely confused. The only thing he remembered was that he finally earned his last badge from the Sunyshore City and was now qualified to enter the Sinnoh League. He was planning on heading back home to Pallet Town so he can train and prepare for the Pokemon League. During his travel back to Pallet Town, he remembered that he, Dawn, and Brock encountered Pokemon Hunter J and her minions. "J!" the young boy gasped.

Now he remembered everything. Ash and his friends did indeed encounter the evil and cold-hearted Huntress. J confronted the group because she wanted to capture his Pikachu for one of her clients. Ash wasn't going to let that happen as he, Dawn, and Brock prepared to battle against the evil woman. But before the battle can even get started, Ash suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from the back of his neck then everything around him went black.

'_Dawn….Brock….Pikachu…..I wonder what happen to them when I pass out. Did they-' _Ash snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of doors opening. The young trainer looks straight ahead as he sees two metal doors open up, revealing J and one of her top minions entering the room as they approaches the weaken boy and stood right in front of him.

"J!" Ash growled with hatred within his voice. Ash wanted to lung at her but he couldn't due to his body is weakened (Hinted: Ash was tranquilized by one of J's men) and was chained to the wall.

The evil silver-haired woman didn't look imitated at all by the chained brat. She glared at the young weak boy right in front of her. It hasn't been too long since they last saw each other. J kneels down to his level and clasped his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat who caused me so much trouble, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was taken back in surprise. "H-How d-did you know my name, you rotten thief?"

J smirked. "I have my ways and plus I did a little research on you, brat. I know everything about you and I mean everything." the silver-haired woman said to Ash, leaning her face closer to the young brunette's. The young trainer slightly blushed to see her face an inch apart from his. He can feel her breath on his cheek while J could feel his breath on hers. The two stayed like that for a minute until J spoke up again. "I know your winnings and losses. I know the fact you are a hero, the Chosen One who saved the world countless times. I even know what kind of Pokemon you ever have and lastly I know all the people you cared about. Your friends and family. I know it all."

"All LIES!" Ash snarled.

"Oh really?" J questioned with an evil smirk. The young woman stood up and snaps her finger, signaling her number one minion to come to her. The man quickly pulls out a blue folder from behind him and gives it to his mistress. J opens the folder and flips a page when it shows a picture of Ash and his information. "If you think I'm lying then here let me show you then." she replied as she held the folder right in front of Ash.

Ash gasped in fear. He realized that J wasn't lying. The folder he was staring at, indeed had every background information about him. "W-What do you want with me?"

The silver-haired woman smirked evilly that she received his full undivided attention. "That's simply, I wish for you to join me as my apprentice."

Ash gasped in shock when he heard this. "I-I'll never join you, J!"

J kneels down to his level and clasped his face again but this time with great strength. "I don't believe you have a choice, brat." she spat, glaring at her_'soon-to-be' _apprentice. "I hold all the cards." she said as she tightens her grip. "I know where your mother and your close friends are. I can easily pick them off one by one until no one is left. How about I'll start with your mother or maybe your two traveling friends, hmm?"

Ash's eyes widen in fear when heard this. Now there's no way for him to refuse her offer. If he does then his family and friends will pay the consequences. J smirked at the boy's expression. She moves her face closer to his as their lips were nearly an inch apart from one another. "The choice is yours. Either be my apprentice or else your love ones will suffer." J said to him as she slowly pressed her lips to his. Ash's eyes widen like dinner plates as his face turned madly red. He can't believe it that his arch-enemy is kissing him.

The silver-haired woman pulls back and smirked at the boy's expression then suddenly she lifted her hand and slapped Ash's right cheek hard. The young trainer fell to the ground on his side and groaned in pain. J stood up to her feet and licked her lips as she stared darkly at the fallen burette. "Remember brat, it's either you or them."

_Night fall…_

As night falls, Ash was left alone to make his decision. The young trainer pressed his legs against his chest as he lowered his head down in shame._'Why does this always happen to me?' _Ash pondered in deep thought. _'What can I do? I can't refuse J's offer if I do then I know no doubt that she will kill everyone close to me before she plans on killing me. If I-I join her then maybe she will spare their lives. I know that I will lose everyone's trust but it's for the best if they hate me as long as they don't get hurt, I don't care. J maybe an evil witch and can't be trusted, I have no choice but to join her.' _Ash said to himself as he lowered his head in shame. _'It's for the best….'_

_Next morning…_

_…._

The two metal doors of the holding cell room where Ash is being held opened up as J entered inside. The silver-haired woman took notice that the young boy was lying on the floor on his side, exhausted and hungry.

_Snap…_

The evil young woman snapped her fingers as one of her henchmen entered the room with a plate of food and a glass of water. The man placed the food plate and glass of water next to the sleeping boy then left. J waited patiently for her 'soon-to-be' apprentice wake up from his sleep. The smell of the food near him did the trick as he slowly opened his eyes and got up to a sitting position. Ash yawned as he started to rub his sleepy eyes with his hand. Ash glances around the room and notice J approaching him.

"J!" Ash growled angrily.

"Well good morning to you too, brat." the silver-haired woman said sarcastically. "Have you made your decision yet?" she asked.

"…" Ash didn't answer. He merely looked away, not looking into J's gaze.

The Huntress didn't have time for games as she kneels down to him and clasped his face forcefully, making him look at her. "I don't have time for your foolish games, brat. What is your decision? Yes? Or No?"

"May I ask you some questions?" he asked her, in which she didn't answer. "What happen to my friends and Pikachu? If you hurt them in any way, you'll be sorry J!" Ash threatens the silver-haired woman.

J tightens her grasp on the boy's face. "You are in no position to threaten me, boy. If I wasn't a kind-hearted person, I would kill you right here and now."

"I rather die than join you." Ash retorted.

J completely ignored his comment as she went on to answer his first question. "To answer your first question, that spiky haired brat and that blue-haired girl are safe for now. I spare them." she replied.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's good."

"But for your Pikachu and your other Pokemon, I turned them into stone…."

"What? Why you-"

"Shut up, brat!" J hissed angrily as she forcefully slammed Ash back against the wall. The young boy winced in pain.

"Ugh….."

The evil Huntress grabbed one of his wrists tightly while still having her grip on Ash's face as she glared darkly at him. "Don't try to resist me, brat. Your effort is futile."

"Let go of me." Ash growled as he struggle to break from the woman's grip but it was no use. His body wasn't occupying due to his exhaustion and hunger.

"Shut up, brat." J twisted his wrist slightly, making Ash yelped in pain. "Your Pokemon are fine for now but they can be easily disposed of or better yet be sold to the highest bidder if you try to resist me."

"Y-You won't get away with this…."

"It's too late. I already did, brat. Now be a good boy and shut up while I continue to answer your foolish questions." she hissed through her teeth.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me to be your apprentice? I thought you would only keep me as a servant or hostage for money?" Ash asked.

"At first, I wanted to get rid of you so you won't get in my way but something hit me. I remembered all the problems you put me through. It made me realized that you have great skill and potential that surpasses all of these morons on my ship." J explained.

Ash slightly lowered his head dejectedly. "I-I join you on one condition…."

"Very well." J looks pleased that the young boy agreed to be her apprentice. "What is it?" she asked, clasping his face making him stared at her.

"Please…don't hurt my Pokemon, my family, and my friends." Ash pleaded.

"Very well…." J leaned her face close to Ash's where their lips are an inch apart. "I will promise you those that is closest to you won't be harm in any way by me but if I see any signs of betrayal from you then your friends, family, and Pokemon will pay the consequences, got it?."

"Yes….." Ash nodded. He had no choice but to agree to J's terms if he wants J to accept his.

"A very wise choice, my apprentice…." J said to her newly accomplice as she placed her lips against his.

"Mmfph….." Ash moaned as his eyes widen in shock with his face turned madly red to see the silver-haired woman kissing him again.

J pulls back and smirked. "The deal is set. You are mine now, brat." J replied as she stood up to her feet and snapped her fingers. "Bob! Stan! Unchain him at once!" she ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two henchmen shouted as they hurried over to chained boy with two keys. (Each one of them has a key) Bob and Stan unlocked the shackles from Ash's arms and legs. Ash massaged his aching arms and legs. He sighed in relief then move on to his neck since he felt something weird about like something is around it. Ash touched his neck and felt something metal. He starts massaging around his neck then turned his attention to J.

"What is this around my neck?" Ash asked to his newly master. (It's the same black shocking neck collars from Y-GO GX that Zane uses when he was Dark Zane)

"That shocking-amplifying neck collar around you is called an _'Electrode.'" _J explained.

"An Electrode? What does it do? Why am I wearing one?"

"For one reason to make sure you don't betray me if you do then you'll get a little shock treatment from it. I have the remote that can control the neck collar." she said as she pulls out a device from her pocket and show it to him. "At anytime I can easily turn up the shock treatment towards you at maximum if I chose. And trust me when I said this, the shock treatment will hurt like hell. It's 1,000 times stronger than a normal electric attack."

Ash gulped nervously.

"So don't get any ideas on rebelling against me. I can surely end your life if I feel like, got it?"

Ash simply nodded.

"Good and the second use of the Electrode will be explained to you once we start training so don't worry about it." she assured him. It seems she was hiding some information about the shock collar. What could it be?

"O…k…." Ash said unwillingly then his stomach started to growl which he made him blushed in embarrassment.

The silver-haired Huntress had the urge to roll her eyes. "It seems you're hungry, brat." Ash nodded. "Well there's food next to you." she pointed the plate of food and glass of water next to Ash. "Eat up. As soon as you are finish your food. My men will escort you to your room. You will receive several gifts from me. Starting in three days, we will start your training." she said to the young boy, who was busy gulping down his food while listening at the same time.

J exited out the room, leaving Ash with Bob and Stan to keep an eye on him. As soon as Ash finishes his food, he was escorted to his room. He thought it wasn't going to be a luxury room but he was wrong. His room was actually nice and big. It had a big comfortable bed, book shelves (Filled with books), a bathroom, a study desk and a TV. He also an opened closet filled with many uniforms and clothes. On the study desk, there were two Pokeballs separated from the other four.

Ash looks curious as he approaches the desk. He spots a white piece of paper next to the Pokeballs. Ash picks it up and starts reading it. (Note: You can tell it's a note of some sort)

_Dear Brat_,

_I left you six Pokeballs on your desk but two are not empty. Within those two are your new partners in crime. Get along with your partners and train them well. Consider this one of my gifts to you. Don't screw up or else, got it?_

_P.S. - I didn't steal these two Pokemon. I actually caught them in the wild so don't go on accusing me on stealing them from trainers._

_Your Mistress,_

_J_

Ash placed the note back on his desk. He was curious on what kind of Pokemon did J gave him. Even though the note said that she didn't steal them. There was no way he can believe that. Before he could check out his new partners, Ash decided to find some new clothes to wear first.

Ash looks around his closet and notices a special outfit he liked as he tries it on. His new outfit composed of a long black sleeved coat with a red flame designed logo on the back (In the center), a white T-shirt with a black flame logo on it (In the center of the shirt), a pair of black pants with red linings, black shoes, and lastly a blue crystal earring pierced on his right ear.

The newly dressed apprentice walked into his bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashes some cold water and starts combing his hair. If he's going to start a new life as J's apprentice. He might as well need to change his appearance a little bit. He brushes his front bangs forward to give a bad boy look then grabbed a pair of scissors and starts to trim the back of his hair. (Since it was getting longer) Afterwards, Ash decided to highlight his front bangs with green coloring and decided to highlight parts of his hair as well. Once he was finished, Ash started to look at himself through the mirror for a moment until he heard something.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ash heard knocking on his room door. The young trainer quickly but cautiously went to his door and answered it to see the number one minion standing right in front of him with a box. "A gift from the mistress." he said as he handed the box to Ash then walks off.

The young brunette closed the door as he read the card on top of the box.

_This will conceal your identity. Be grateful._

_Your Mistress,_

_J_

Ash lowered his head dejectedly, knowing this was going to be his life for now on. Ash decided to set the box on his bed then opened up the box, revealing a black cap (Similar to Naoto Shirogane's cap) and goggles. (Just like J's)

_Later that evening…_

After Ash just finished his dinner, the young apprentice was lying on his comfortable bed in his room, glancing at the ceiling with the black cap and the goggles lying next to him. He was pondering on the situation he was in. He knew his life as J's apprentice will soon come. Ash got off his bed and walked over to his study desk and picked up the two Pokeballs that contains his new partners. The young brunette tosses the Pokeballs to see what kind of Pokemon he has to work with. In a bright flash, two four-legged creatures stood right in front of their new master.

The first creature looks like a cat. It has lavender fur, large ears with long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. Its tail, which is forked a bit like a Buizel's, helps it to foresee possible futures.

"Peeee!" the purple cat let out a soft cry.

The second creature looks like a fox-like creature with plant, dog, and cat characteristics. Its body is tan colored. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead. Leafeon has a leaf-like tail.

"Feeee!" the greenish plant-looking like fox cried.

"Hey you two…." Ash called out to his newly Pokemon. The purple cat and the greenish fox turned their attention to the young boy standing right in front of them.

"Pe-Pe-Esp-Esp-Pe?" (Who are you?)

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt." Ash assured the two Pokemon as he cautiously kneels down to their level. "My name is Ash and I'm your new trainer."

"Leaf?" (Trainer?)

Ash nodded.

"Pe-Pe-Esp-Esp-Pe-Espeon?" (What makes me think we can trust you?)

Ash just smiled. "Because I can tell I can trust you two while you can trust me."

"Fe?" (Huh?)

Without warning, Ash wrapped his arms around both of his newly Pokemon. Espeon and Leafeon were taken back by this but were more taken back when they heard Ash was starting to cry. "I'm sorry…*sob* that you guys have to be dragged into this because of me…." Ash cried as wet tears flow down from his eyes.

"Esp.?" (What?)

"Fe-Fe-Fe-Leaf-Leaf-On?" (Tell us what's going on and maybe we can help you?)

Ash pulls back and smiled at the two Pokemon. The young trainer started to explain that he was force to be J's apprentice. If he doesn't do it then his friends, family, and Pokemon will suffer. Therefore, in order to protect them, he has no choice but to be J's apprentice.

"There, there you have it." Ash finished his story. "I'm so ashamed of myself." Ash said, lowered his head in shame.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Espeon." (Don't be so hard on yourself.)

"Leaf-Leaf-On-On-Fe." (Yeah, don't be so down. You did the right thing.)

Ash raised his head up and stared at Espeon and Leafeon. "Really?" the two Pokemon nodded. "T-Thank you."

"Pe-Pe-Esp." (You're a kind person.)

"Fe-Fe-Leaf-Leaf-On." (That's why we will trust you, Ash.)

"Espeon, Leafeon…Thank you so much." Ash cried as he hugged the two Pokemon. The purple cat and the greenish fox start licking their new trainer affectionately.

"Guys…quit it that tickles." Ash laughed.

_Night fall…_

Ash sat on his comfortable bed as his newly Espeon and Leafeon were sleeping peacefully right beside their master. Ash smiled at his new Pokemon then glances down at the goggles within his hands. He stared at it for a moment until he lowered his head. "Guys…Please forgive for doing this….I'm so sorry…." Ash cried quietly as tears fall from his eyes.

Within the next two days, Ash spent most of his time bonding, training, and playing with his new Espeon and Leafeon. The two Pokemon enjoy spending a lot of fun and quality time with their new master. They can tell he was a wonderful and kind-hearted person. It was a shame that he have to work for an evil witch so he can protect those close to him but he won't do it alone, Espeon and Leafeon will be there by his side to support him in any way.

In the next following day, Ash wakes up early in the morning since he knew today was his official first day as J's apprentice. The young brunette tidy up his room, making sure it was clean and organized. He got into his newly outfit and placed his black cap on his head while gripping the goggles within his hand.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ash heard knocking on his door as he went over to the door and opened it up, revealing one of J's henchmen. He brought breakfast for Ash which surprised the young boy. Ash wasn't expecting such kind service to him right off the bat. He figured that his newly master, J must be trying to win over his trust. Ash hesitated at first but decided to accept the meal. "Thank you."

The man simply nodded then replied. "The mistress wishes for you to come to the training room down the hall in one hour."

"O….k…." Ash replied.

Once Ash finished his breakfast, he headed to the training room within the hour like the henchmen told him. The young trainer entered inside the room. It was a big and open wide training room. It had a lot open and free space to run around. Ash was surprised to see something like this within the ship. The young brunette turned his head to see his new master on the other side of the room.

"Don't you look handsome, brat?" J complimented, making Ash slightly blushed.

Ash didn't say anything as he lowered his cap to hide his blush. J smirked. "Now then Ash, or should I say Nao Kilesen, my apprentice."

"Nao Kilesen?" Ash said confusedly.

"That's correct. Now that you belong to me, your fake name and code name will be Nao Kilesen, the Black Raven." J said to her young apprentice.

"I see….." Ash whispered, lowering his head dejectedly.

"Now then we will start with some practice. Your real training will start tomorrow, got it Nao?"

Ash slowly nodded. "Yes…Mistress…"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I DID NOT WRITE THE FIRST PART!  
this first part was written by johan07. i am just continueing the story

_Training Room…_

Ash fell to his knees exhausted, sweaty, and a little beat up. The young apprentice was so exhausted that sweat from his face and hair started to form a sweat puddle on the floor.

On the other side of the training room, the silver haired woman, J stood there calmly, not looking a little bit tire at all as she looks on to see her newly apprentice tire out from their six hours non-stop, extreme training regime. (When I said extreme, I really meant it) The Huntress let out a smirk as she was really pleased that her new apprentice was getting use to her training methods. The evil hunter can see black electrical sparks sparking out from his black electrode neck collar. Her smirk widens. "I am really pleased that you're starting to get the hang of my training regime, brat." J replied.

"….*pant*….*pant*…." Ash couldn't say anything. He was totally exhausted.

The silver-haired woman can tell the young brunette was too tire to speak, thus she decided to end their training for now and give him some rest time to recover. "Let's call it a day for now, Nao. Go to your room and rest up for an hour."

"Y-Yes…..Miss…tress….." Ash replied tiredly as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Meet me in the bridge once you're rest up alright, brat?" J asked.

"Alright…Mistress…" the young apprentice replied since he have no choice but say yes or else there will be consequences if he denies any of the silver-haired woman's orders. J looks pleased to Ash's response as she exited out the training room, leaving the exhausted Ash alone. With J out of sight, the tired young brunette lowered his head in shame. 'Everyone…..I'm sorry….for doing this….but I…have to…for your guys' sake…..please….forgive me…' Ash cried in his mind as tears flow down from his auburn eyes and dripped onto the floor.

_Ash's room…_

We find Ash lying on his soft bed on his side, completely tired. His body was aching from his tense training with J. He believed that one hour won't be enough for his body to recover but he has no choice but to follow J's order. Orders are orders. No matter how much he hates it, he has no choice but to follow his new master's orders like an obedient dog. If he shows signs of any disobedience then he will suffer the consequences or more than less, his mom, friends, and Pokemon will. _'No matter how much I hate being her apprentice, I got no choice so I must endure this as long as I can for everyone to be safe even if it kills me….' _Ash said to himself in his mind.

The young brunette remain quiet for awhile as he laws lying on his soft bed, staring at the goggles (Similar to J's, which were given to him by her) that was lying close to him. Ash slowly moves one of his arms and picked it up. Ash studied it for a second then placed it back down on his bed as he moved his hand to his shock collar and touch it. He can feel a slight tingly feeling when he touched it. A small spark of electricity coursed through him as he pulls his hand back. "It seems J was right after all." he whispered softly. Huh? Right about what?

Ash remembered J's words about his fate, the shock collar's purposes and lastly his new life as a criminal. During his training with his new master, J told him that if he tries to run or rebellion against her then he will be sorry because everyone close to him (His mom, his friends, and his Pokemon) will suffer.

_Remember brat, if you try to escape or rebellion against me, you will be sorry. I will guarantee that, got it?_

"_Yes…..Mistress….."_

_Good….*Slap*_

Ash reached for his right cheek and touches it. He slightly winced in pain. His cheek still hurts and swollen from the powerful slap he received from the silver-haired woman. The young brunette decided to ignore the pain as he went back remembering the next thing J said to him.

_The shock collar around your neck serves two purposes…_

_"Two purposes?"_

_That's correct. The first purpose of it serves as a shock treatment to you…..in other words…..its like a punishment collar incase you disobey me, thus I can simply push a button on my remote to send 80,000 volts of electricity coursing through you anytime I want if I see screw up during any of yours or our mission or if you tried to do anything suspicious, got it?_

_"Yes….."_

_Good. The second purpose is that it can help you get stronger and be immune to pain once you get use to it._

_"Huh? How is that possible?"_

_It's quite simply actually. In order to get use to the pain, it will determine how strong your will is to withstand against the pain._

_"My will?"_

_"Yes. The Electrode neck collars can be use during Pokemon battles. My men created several of these. If you wish to use them then feel free. It will help you even the playing field._

_"What do you mean, even the playing field?"_

_When a Pokemon wears an electrode gets attacked and hit by the opponent's Pokemon attacks, the trainer himself/herself, who is also wearing an electrode will suffer as well. A severe electric shock (That is 10 times stronger than a normal electric attack) is sent through their body causing them extreme pain._

"_No way….."_

_When two trainers uses the electrodes during in a battle, I would like to prefer it as, 'The Battle to the Death' or for short, 'Death Battle.'_

"_Death battle?"_

"_I advise you not to engaged in those battles often because those battles can lead to health problems or even worst death, got it?_

"_Yes…..Mistress…."_

_Good…..Now let's give you a little taste on what I mean._

Indeed Ash did have a little simple of a _'Death Battle' _experience. He have never experience so much pain before. It felt like his inside was being torn apart from the inside out. Lucky for him, J stopped the battle before he suffered even more which was odd on her part. Why did she even care if he lives or dies unless he was still useful to her if she didn't want to finish him off? Who knows? Only J knows the reason, not Ash.

Anyways moving on, the young apprentice focuses his attention to the last thing his mistress said to him and that was about his new role as a criminal.

_Nao Kilesen! Your life as Ash Ketchum is no more. Your new life has begun. You are my apprentice, the Black Raven. Together you and I will be unstoppable. I will make sure you will enjoy your new life as my number one apprentice and partner in crime. After all, you are traitor of mankind when you agreed to be a criminal's apprentice. Isn't that right, Ash?_

_(A/N: Sorry if I make Ash cry too much XD)_

Wet tears flow down from his auburn eyes. "A traitor of mankind…" Ash whispered sadly. "Maybe I am one since I did back stabbed everyone I care about." Ash cried. "I'm….sorry…..Mom, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock….and everyone…." he continued to cry until he eventually falls asleep.

_One hour later…._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Black Raven, Master J requires your presence at the control room." one of J's henchmen informed on the other side of Ash's room door.

The young apprentice quickly got off his head as he went to his bathroom and washed his face before putting on his outfit then proceeded to walk over to his door and opened it. The henchman was standing there, waiting for Ash. The young brunette quickly placed his goggles over his eyes as he closed his room's door and follow the man to the control room.

_The control room…_

Ash and J's henchman arrived inside the control room where the silver-haired woman was waiting for him. "Ah! Welcome Ash….or should I say Nao." she replied. Ash slightly lowered his head in shame. "Your first training mission is with me, you should be lucky."

The young apprentice stared at his mistress. "I am, lucky me." he replied sarcastically which J completely ignored.

"Anyways, your first training mission is to help me capture the three starter Pokemon from well-known Pokemon research laboratory, Professor Oak at your hometown, Pallet Town for a client of ours." the silver-haired woman informed.

Ash's heart sink deeply when he heard that they were heading to his hometown to capture the three starter Pokemon; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur from Professor Oak's Laboratory. The young brunette didn't spoke for a while as he was busy clearing up his thoughts until he finally spoke up again. "Very well, Mistress…." he replied obediently. (Well, not really)

The massive airship set course to the Kanto region. Next stop Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Laboratory.

_3 hours later…_

J's airship entered the Kanto region. They could have gotten there earlier if they didn't stop to restock their supplies and give the ship some repairs and upgrades. But anyways, the ship landed in the middle of the Viridian Forest. Why? Who knows? But certainly one person did and that was Ash.

The young apprentice took this opportunity as they were in the Viridian Forest to capture Pokemon to be in his party as well to gain more trust from J, he needed to capture Pokemon for her. Ash walked up to his mistress, who was sitting in her commander's chair. "Mistress, can I go through the Viridian Forest for awhile?" he asked.

The silver-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "What for?" she questioned, staring at him suspiciously.

"There could be rare Pokemon in the forest for us to capture and plus I need to build my party." Ash tries to reason with her**.**

J still stares at her apprentice suspiciously for a bit until she decided to let him do as he pleases. "Very well, you made go but not alone." she informed. J snapped her fingers. "Steve! (Minion 4) Richard! (Minion 12) Please escort Nao within the Viridian Forest so he can catch wild Pokemon." she instructed.

"Yes sir!" the two henchmen saluted as they walked over to Ash and stood by his side.

The first guy known as Steve looks like a giant to Ash's eyes. He was twice as big as the young apprentice. The man was really built (Steroids. LOL) with a shaved head (You can see veins around his shaved head) and brown eyes.

The second guy wasn't as buff as the first guy. The male known as Richard was skinny and slightly taller than Ash by several inches. He has short brown hair along with brown eyes and glasses. He looked like a nerd.

"Be back in two hours. If Nao tries to run off or think on trying to rebellion. You know what to do, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Steve and Richard shouted, confirming that they understand their orders. The large man out of the two turned his attention to Ash**.**

"You heard that kid? You better not run off or try to pick a fight against us, got it? Or else…." Steve paused as he placed his finger underneath his throat and slid it slowly across while making an eerie noise to scared the boy.

Ash had the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah….." Ash replied, sounded like he wasn't imitated by the large man's threat.

J smirked at her apprentice's tough act behavior. "You're lucky it's you or else I wouldn't care at all."

"Was that compliment?"

"No. Now get going before I change my mind." the silver-haired woman replied.

"Yes sir!" Steve and Richard saluted.

Ash along with Steve and Richard headed to the loading dock as the bridge of the ship lowered down so they can ascend downward and enter the forest.

Ash (With Steve and Richard walked right behind him) walked calmly through the forest. The young brunette glances back and forth as he uses his goggles (J taught him how to use his goggles) to pick up any signs of Pokemon within the forest. The group walked deeper into the forest for a few more minutes until Ash's goggles started to beep. It appears that it picked up a signal, telling him that there were Pokemon nearby. As the group stepped a foot forward, something ruffled within the bushes close to them. The three male halted their walking to see the bushes shaking wildly. They were about to approached the bushes when a group of 15 figures suddenly popped out of the bushes.

"Cro-Cro-Bat-Bat!"

Suddenly, the group was surrounded by fifteen angry Crobat. Why were they angry you made ask? Well, it because Ash and Co. entered their territory that's why. The young apprentice quickly analyzed the Crobat with his goggles to see how strong they were.

_Beep-Beep-Beep!…BEEP!_

Ash's goggles show him the data status of the wild Crobat.

_Crobat._

_Level: 43 (Each)_

_Gender: Male (10), Female (5)_

_Types: Poison/Flying_

_Species: Bat Pokemon_

_Ability: Inner Focus_

_Stats: Speed **** Power ** Technique *** Stamina **_

_Special abilities: Crobat's extra pair of wings allows it to fly much faster than its predecessors. Crobat's wings have also developed a more powerful cutting edge for using Cross Poison and X-Scissor. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Crobat can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact._

'_Hyper Beam and Giga Impact! That could be troublesome…..' _Ash pondered worry as he continued to scan the wild Crobat.

_Type Effectiveness to Crobat:_

_Weak to: *Rock *Electric *Psychic *Ice_

_Resistant to: *Fighting *Poison *Bug *Grass_

_Immune to: *Ground_

_Data Scan Complete….*Beep!_

Ash clicked a button on his goggles to end the scanning procedure. _'So weak to Psychic Types eh? It's a good thing I have Espeon but it's too bad that Pikachu couldn't be here right now. He can easily take them out with ease.' _The young brunette looks sad for a moment until he shook his head_. 'No….there's no time to be sad….I have other problems to worry about….'_

The young apprentice pulls out one of his Pokeballs and tosses it into the air. "Espeon, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Pe!" the purple cat cried happily. _(Note: Ash's two Pokemon have the shock neck collars around their necks like Ash as well.)_

Crobat stared down at their target. The bat-like Pokemon's wings started to glow bright. It seems that they were preparing to fire X-Scissor attacks at the group. Croat flapped their wings and fired their X-Scissor attacks.

"Espeon! Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

"Esp!" the purple cat easily dodged the X-Scissors by leaping into the air. The young apprentice smiled that his Espeon easily dodged the attacks due to her quickness but suddenly his eyes widen when he saw several Crobat appeared right in front of the purple cat. Espeon was taken back by this as well.

**BAM!**

"EEEEEE!" Espeon cried in pain when the Crobat used Cross Poison on her.

"Oh no Espeon!" Ash shouted worry as he watches the poor cat crash and burn to the ground. A cloud of dust covered the spot where the purple cat landed. As the dust cloud disappears, Ash can see Espeon was fine, a little bit wounded but fine. The young trainer sighed in relief.

"Are you ok, Espeon?" he asked.

"Pe!" she nodded.

The young brunette looks glad then he turned around to see J's two henchmen weren't doing anything to help Ash out. They just stood there like they didn't care about Ash at all. "Why aren't you guys helping me?" Ash growled.

"Sorry kid, but we have orders from Master J that we can't help you with your catches." Steve replied with a bore expression on his face.

"What?"

"He is right, Black Raven. We can't help you. It's part of your training." Richard said to the young boy.

"Yup and you better change that attitude of yours or else….." the muscle brute pulls out a copy of J's remote that controls Ash's neck collar. "You will be punish, boy." he replied as he threatens to push the button to send a powerful electric shock to the young brunette.

"Fine!" Ash growled as he turned his attention back to the battle as he sees the Crobat gathering up energy that seems like they were preparing to fire Hyper Beam. The young brunette needed to move fast or else. "Espeon, use Psychic quick!" he commanded.

The purple cat nodded to her trainer's order as her eyes started to change to a blue color along with her jewel on her forehead. Soon the Crobat halted their attacks as a blue aura coated their bodies, immobilizing them. With the Crobat mobilized for a moment, Ash took the adavntage as he calls out his other Pokemon. "Leafeon, I choose you." he said, tossing his Pokeball.

"Fe!" the greenish leaf-like fox cried.

"Leafeon, full power Shadow Ball! Let's go!" Ash ordered.

Leafeon nodded. The grass-type Pokemon opens her mouth as a dark sphere started to form. The purple sphere slowly got bigger and bigger for each passing second. The purple sphere formed into a good size as Leafeon decided to launch it away towards the stunned Crobat.

**BAM! KA-BOOM!**

A large explosion occurred as a cloud of smoke covered the spot where the Crobat was at. As soon as the black smoke cleared, Ash saw all fifteen Crobat fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Alright Espeon! Leafeon! You two were awesome!" Ash praised his two Pokemon.

"Esp!"

"Leaf!"

The purple cat and the greenish fox ran towards their trainer as Ash quick kneels down to their level and embraced them in a warm hug. The two Pokemon started to lick his face, tickling the happy trainer. "Hey quit it that tickles!" Ash laughed happily.

"Hey kid, stop goofing off. You're still in your training." the muscle brute replied, ruining the heart-warming moment.

Ash got up to his feet as he turned around to see Steve staring at him impatiently while Richard tosses Pokeballs to capture the unconscious Crobat. "Oops, I forgot…." Ash said sarcastically.

Steve glared at the young apprentice. "Hey kid, don't give me any lip and do your job or else?"

"Or else what?" Ash challenged the stupid muscle brute. Espeon and Leafeon growled at the man as they stand by their trainer side.

Steve was going to say something but Richard cut him off. "Steve, just let it slide. We have no time for this." the man tries to reason with the muscle brain.

"Tch….whatever….." Steve snorted.

The group moved on to the deepest part of the Viridian Forest. Within the hour, Ash managed to catch five Budew, a dozen of Kricketune, and a dozen of Beedrill. (Well, Steve and Richard were doing the catching since they have the Pokeballs) All those catches were nothing but small fries. This wouldn't impress J if Ash brought back with him useless catches. (Ash doesn't think all his catches were pathetic and useless)

Another thirty minutes passes by as the group couldn't find anything worth catching. They made their way to the Viridian Forest Channel. They saw calm, flowing steam. Ash wondered if they could catch water-type Pokemon and hope something good like a rare Pokemon suddenly pop out of the water if they fished. But there was one problem. Neither member within the group has a fishing rod so that idea went down the drain. With nothing else to do, Steve wanted to head back. "Well this was waste of my time, we caught nothing but worthless Pokemon." the muscle brute complained.

"Hey!" Ash looks offended when he heard the large man said that the Pokemon they (Well, really Ash did most of the work) caught worthless. "Don't call them worthless, you jerk!"

"Shut up kid before I-" Steve paused when the group suddenly feels the ground beneath them shook violently. "What's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"How should we know, moron?" Richard growled, trying to maintain his balance from all the shaking.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, something burst out of the ground several feet away from the group. But what was it? All heads turned to the direction where they saw a large (It's twice as size than normal), red, scorpion-like Pokémon (It's shiny if it is red than purple). Its body is composed of many red-to-violet body segments which end with a tail with two stingers. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws and the fact that it can turn its head 180º. "DRAAAAAA!" the large red scorpion-like Pokemon shouted.

"A red Drapion? That's a rare sight." Richard said with interest.

"Ha! Indeed it is but why is there one here? I thought Drapion can be found near Pastoria City's Great Marsh."

"Don't know Steve." Richard replied. "But maybe this one is different since it is a lot larger than normal ones." the skinny man informed.

"Must be." Steve agreed. "Let's catch it for Master J. I bet she will be pleased if we bring back an oddly red Drapion to her." the muscle brute grinned.

"Agree." Richard simply replied.

However, before the group could even make their moves, the shiny Drapion decided to make its own move by preparing to attack the group. The shiny large scorpion crossed its huge claws together as they started to emit a bright color then quickly uncrossed its claws as it fires X-Scissor at the group.

"Watch out!" Ash warned the group. The young apprentice and his two loyal Pokemon moved out of the way to avoid the attack with ease. (Thanks to his intense training with J, his keen sense and reflexes improved a lot) Steve and Richard were able to dodge the attack but barely as the attack impacted into the channel.

**BOOM! SPLASH!**

The attack caused a loud splash as the airborne water from the impact splashed on the group, soaking them to the bone. The young brunette got angry that he got wet as he and his Pokagon, Epson and Leafeon got into a battle stance. But before Ash decided to issue out commanders, he took the moment to analysis the large scorpion. Ash pressed a button on his goggles to start the scanning program.

_Data Scan…Beep-Beep!_

_Drapion_

_Level: 50_

_Gender: Male_

_Types: Poison/Dark_

_Species: Ogre Scorp Pokemon_

_Abilities: Battle Armor and Sniper (Yes it has both since it's a rare shiny Pokemon)_

_Stats: Speed ** Power ***** Technique **** Stamina **_

_Special Ability: This Pokémon has enough power to scrap a car. It's also encased in a tough exoskeleton and it is quite poisonous._

_Weak to: *Ground_

_Resistant to: *Poison *Ghost *Grass *Dark_

_Immune to: *Psychic_

_Data scan complete…..Beep!_

Ash pressed a button on his goggles to turn it off. _'So…I guess…..Psychic types won't do since it's immune to psychic-type moves but still I'm still going to use Espeon and Leaf-' _Ash quickly snapped of his thoughts when he sees the Drapion opens his mouth as a dark purple ball of energy was being formed._'It's using Dark Pulse!'_

"DRA-AAAAAAAA!" the red scorpion fires his Dark Pulse towards Ash and Co.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball! You too, Leafeon!" Ash commanded.

"ESSSSSSPPPPP!" the purple cat opens her mouth as a dark sphere was being formed.

"FEEEEEEEEEE!" the greenish fox did the same as a dark sphere was being formed in her mouth as well

Once the Shadow Balls was in a good size, both Pokemon launched at the incoming Dark Pulse.

**BOOM!**

The three attacks collided, causing a black smoke covering the area for a moment. Ash and Co. waited patiently as the black smoke faded with no sign of the Shiny Drapion anywhere. "Hey, where did it go?" Steve asked no one in particular as he glances around the area.

Richard answered his question when he spotted a huge hole dug up. He must believe that the Drapion used Dig to hide underground. "It must have used Dig. It's hiding underground so be on your guard." he instructed.

Ash turned to his Espeon and Leafeon. "Guys, be careful. Drapion can pop out at anytime so be on your guard okay?" he asked. The two Pokemon nodded.

A minute passes by as the group waited patiently. They glance around to figure out where Drapion is going to pop out at.

_Rumble…_

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, the ground behind Esepon and Leafeon exploded and out came the Drapion with his claws glowing. "Da-DRAAAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

"ESPPPPPPPP!"

**BAM!**

"FEEEEEEEE!"

Espeon and Leafeon cried in pain as they were nailed by a powerful X-Scissor from Drapion. They slid back a few feet with a pain expression on their faces. The X-Scissor did a lot of damage to the pair but that they didn't stop them. "Espeon! Leafeon! Are you guys okay?" Ash asked his Pokemon. They nodded. The young apprentice sighed in releief but didn't have time to relax as he sees Drapion gathering up energy within his mouth to fire a Hyper Beam.

"DRRR-RAAAA!" the Shiny Drapion fires the Hyper Beam towards Espeon and Leafeon. As the powerful beam of energy speeds toward the purple cat and the greenish fox, Ash took this time to issue out a command.

"Quick! Espeon! Leafeon! Use Double Team!" Ash ordered.

In an instant, both Espeon and Leafeon quickly created copies of themselves as the Hyper Beam nailed several of the fakes while the real ones escaped without a scratch. With the remaining fakes, they quickly surrounded the Draping while the original are hiding somewhere. The large red scorpion-like Pokemon glances back and forth, seemly confused on which ones of the fakes is the real Espeon and Leafeon. The Shiny Drapion decided to attack each of the clones one by one until he finds the real Espeon and Leafeon.

The young brunette smirked proudly that his strategy was working. Ash looks on to see the red Drapion fires Dark Pulse and uses X-Scissor on the fake copies of Espeon and Leafeon. _'Good. Keep it up you guys. Drapion will eventually get tired. When it does, get ready attack you two.' _Ash said to himself in his mind.

Several minutes pass by as the young brunette's strategy was taking its toll on the scorpion-like Pokemon. Sweat was dripping down Drain's face as he started to pant heavily. Ash knew it was time to finish this. "Alright you guys, it's time to end this. Leafeon use Bullet Seed and Espeon, you use Shadow Ball at full power. Let's go!" Ash ordered.

It was clearly that Ash's Pokemon heard his orders as Leafeon leaped off the tree branch. (She was sitting on the tree branch the whole time when Drapion was attacking the fakes) "Leaf-ON!"

**BAM!**

"DRAAAAAAAAAA!" the Shiny Drapion cried in pain as he was pushed back a few feet by Leafeon's Bullet Seed.

_SHUSH!_

Out of the bushes behind Drapion, Espeon sprang out as she opens her mouth. "ESP-E-ON!" she fires out a powerful Shadow Ball from her mouth as the attack collided into the unexpected Pokemon,

**BAM! KA-BOOM!**

Drapion let out a cry before falling to the ground with swirly eyes. Ash pulls out a Pokeball from his belt and tosses it at the unconscious Drapion. "Pokeball! GO!" the Pokeball hit the unconscious Pokemon as Ash easily caught it without a fight. Ash smiled as he approaches the Pokeball and picked it up. "Welcome to the group, Drapion!" Ash replied with a smile.

Before Ash could celebrate his new catch, Steve walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Alright kid, enough goofing around. We have to head back now before something else shows up."

On cue, a large (It's twice as big as a normal one) red human-sized praying mantis with a thick, metallic exoskeleton, large red crab-like pincers. (With eye-like patterns on them that bear a faint resemblance to a Trapinch's head) It has two-toed feet with one toe in front and the other in the back. It has two-lobed wings like a butterfly. Lastly, it had a large X scar on its forehead. "SCI-ZOR!" the large red mantis shouted as it pinches its large claws at the group angrily.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Ash replied with a huge sigh.

"Shut up!"

_15 minutes later…_

The battle against the over-large Scizor was intense and exhausting. At one point, Ash thought he couldn't defeat it but with a miracle and the combination attacks of Espeon and Leafeon, he managed to pull through and capture the powerful mantis. With their time up, the group headed back to the ship where the silver-haired woman was waiting for them at the loading dock's ramp. She saw her apprentice and her two men walking up the ship's ramp. "How did it go?" she asked with a smirk.

"Good." Ash simply said, avoiding her gaze.

The silver-haired woman walked to her apprentice and clasped his face, making him look at her. "I'm pleased. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Nao." she replied, still having a smirk on her face.

Ash didn't reply. Steve and Richard (Who was carrying Ash's catches in a sack) saluted to their commander. "Sir! Black Raven has caught a dozen of Crobat, five Budew, a dozen of Kricketune, and a dozen of Beedrill."

"Impressive but those catches are poor though. None of those interest me. What else did he catch?" she asked, ignoring the glare she was getting from her apprentice.

"Black Raven caught a strong and oddly colored Drapion and a very large Scizor, sir!" Richard informed his commander.

This caught J's interest. "Interesting…very well you two are dismissed." she instructed. With that said, Steve and Richard saluted then quickly headed inside the ship. With the two men gone, J turned her attention back to her apprentice. "You have done well, Nao-"

"My name is Ash." Ash spat.

"Go to your room and rest up." J ignored Ash's earlier comment as she continued where she left off. "You will arrive in Pallet Town in two hours."

Ash's heart aches when he heard that they will be arriving in his hometown soon. "Yes….Mistress…." Ash saluted and was about to walked inside the ship when J suddenly grabbed his wrist, preventing to walk off. The young apprentice turns his head to see his mistress leaned close to him and whispered something.

"_Don't you dare try to help your friends when we get there? If you do then your little statue friends (Ash's Pokemon who were turned into stone by J) will shatter into millions of pieces." _she threatens.

Ash tightens his fists as he bit his lower lip until it bleeds. "If you treasure your Pokemon and the lives of those close to you, you will do what I say, got it or else?" J continued to threaten the young brunette.

"Y-Yes….mistress…" Ash replied, lowering his head dejectedly.

J smirked. "Good." she looks satisfied to hear that as she pulls away. "Now go get some rest."

"Yes…mistress….."

_Inside Ash's room…._

Ash tosses his black cap and his goggles on his bed as he slowly fell on it face first. The young brunette was emotionally depressed and heart broken. He slowly moves his head to stare at his black cap and goggles. Within two hours, his first criminal act will start at his very own hometown. No longer was he; Ash Ketchum, the future Pokemon Master. He was now Nao Kilesen, the Black Raven and J's favorite apprentice.

Or so he thought...


End file.
